The Super Shakers
by Hotaru Shinpei
Summary: The Game Shakers get superpowers, but when Babe decides to unleash telekinetic terror on the town, can the Shakers stop her?


Trip: OK, prepare for testing of Mayhem.

Babe: Hey, Trip. Testing Game Shakers' first shooter, I see.

Trip: Uh, yeah. But the soundtrack machine Kenzie built broke down. Babe, I need your help!

Babe: OK, what can I do to help?

Trip: Are you skilled with any musical instruments?

Babe: No! As a matter of fact, I have a ton of failures with drums, guitars, keyboards, basses and pianos!

Trip: Then why don't you just, I don't know, try singing or something?

Babe: What?! Trip, I do not sing. Ever.

Trip: Really, Babe? I actually saw you go outside just for the sole purpose of singing.

Babe: You can't prove that!

Trip: Oh, really? Flashback!

(flashback)

Babe: (vocalizing)

(cutback to building)

Babe: Fine. I'll go get one of my lounge singer dresses.

Trip: Wait, why didn't you tell me you had that?

Babe: Because I don't want you to know I had them.

Hudson: Hey, Trip.

Trip: Hey, Hudson.

Hudson: How's it going for your shooting game?

Trip: Fine, but Babe isn't so keen on her singing.

Hudson: I thought she doesn't sing at all.

Trip: Flashback!

Hudson: No! No flashback!

Babe: OK, Trip. How's this look?

(Babe is now wearing a yellow dress with green stripes and wearing Chacos)

Trip: Whoa. You weren't lying! You look snappy!

Babe: Why, thanks.

Hudson: I'll get the Xbox controller.

Trip: OK, Hudson, get the controller!

(Hudson picks up the controller and Babe sits on a piano)

Hudson: Where did this piano come from?

Trip: Kenzie ordered it off of Amazon. Speaking of Amazon, Dad ordered a cooler five days ago. Anyway, let's start testing. Starting testing...and go! Babe, now!

Babe: (vocalizing)

Hudson: Wow. Babe, you are a really great singer!

Babe: Thanks! (continues vocalizing)

(Dub and Kenzie enter)

Kenzie: OK, Trip, how's our first shooting game going?

Dub: And why is Babe singing?

Trip: Dad, you know the soundtrack has to be as ominous as possible for this game. Why did you think we're making a game about a guy killing demons and monsters?

Babe: And I rock it when we do ominous music!

Dub: Anyway, that cooler I ordered is finally here!

(Bunny and Ruthless pull in the cooler and open it)

Babe: I'm gonna put my clothes back on.

Kenzie: Nice cooler and all, but why's the water so bleh?

Bunny: Maybe it just hasn't been purified. Or maybe it's not water at all!

(a drop of mystery blue goo falls into the cooler)

Bunny: Not sure what it is exactly. But what I do know is I probably shouldn't be climbing into here. I'll have it fixed in a jiffity-doodle.

Hudson: Okay, so maybe we shouldn't be touching this mystery goo.

Babe: Hudson, stop being such a party pooper.

Trip: I'm with Hudson on this one.

Kenzie: So am I. I may be uncool, but at least I'm safe.

Babe: Boo!

Dub: Boo, safety!

Hudson: Well, let's see if it's gone bad.

(Hudson dips his head in the cooler and sits on the handle)

Trip: Hudson! You're gonna get us all…

(The cooler shoots out mystery goo at everyone)

Trip: …wet.

Kenzie: Jeez Louise!

Bunny: Hudson! You splashed me all the way over here!

Dub: Nice going, Hudson! Whoa, whoa!

(Dub starts to fly in the air)

Dub: Whoa. I feel kind of light-headed.

Babe: Whoa!

Trip: Whoa!

Hudson: Whoa!

(Dub starts to control his flying)

Dub: Hey, I'm getting the hang of it. This is great! (laughs) Dive bomb!

Trip: Hey!

Ruthless: Boss, you have a superpower!

Kenzie: What are you gonna use it for? For good, I hope.

Dub: Hmm. I'll probably use it for… Dive bomb!

Trip: Come on!

Dub: Hey, hey, guys, what's super funny and black all over?

Hudson: I don't know, what?

Dub: Dive bomb!

Trip: Stop dive-bombing me! Um, guys, I feel kind of funny, too. I think I'm seeing…

Ruthless: Stars? If you're seeing stars, you should lie down.

Trip: No, I'm seeing… through everything! Guys, I think I have X-ray vision!

Dub: Mmm, prove it. How many fingers am I holding up behind my back?

Trip: Four.

Dub: He's got X-ray vision, you guys!

Ruthless: Hey, I feel a little funny, too.

(Ruthless shoots lasers from his eyes)

Hudson: Hey! I have a superpower, too!

Bunny: You do? What is it?

(Hudson has super speed which leaves a trail of fire)

Hudson: Whoa, I just went to Mexico!

Dub: No way. Prove it.

Hudson: You're holding 4 fingers behind your back.

Dub: He's got super speed, you guys!

Bunny: I have one, too.

(Bunny makes a clone of himself)

Bunny: Hello.

Trip: Wait, so everyone who touched the gooey stuff now has a superpower?

Ruthless: Uh-huh.

Dub: Sure do! (laughs)

Hudson: Well, everyone except Babe and Kenzie.

(Babe and Kenzie gain terrible headaches and collapse on the floor)

Trip: Whoa, are you guys okay?

Babe: Yeah, we're fine. But can you please place your voice out of my mind?

Kenzie: Mine, too, please.

Trip: How am I in your mind? I'm not even talking.

Kenzie: Well, you're saying stuff like "I really wish I could drive my car right now."

Trip: Wait a minute, I'm thinking that!

Ruthless: Babe and Kenzie can read minds!

Dub: Quick, everyone think of a brick wall!

Kenzie: Don't worry. We're not gonna read your minds without your permission.

Babe: And besides, I'm thinking about Hudson flying up in the air really hard!

(Hudson starts floating in the air)

Hudson: Yes! I'm flying! But I can't move!

Kenzie: I'm now thinking of him going in a loop de loop!

Trip: Wow! Kenzie, that's awesome! You and Babe can both move things with your mind!

Babe/Kenzie: We can move things with our minds!

Trip: Yeah, I just said that.

Babe: Kenzie, let's test this out.

(Babe and Kenzie levitate several objects in the building and move them around)

Trip: Hey, Babe, we're gonna go up and do a little superpower discussion upstairs. You coming?

Babe: I'll be up in a hour. I'll be working on the soundtrack for the game.

Kenzie: Good luck.

Babe: Thanks!

Kid: Babe Carano.

Babe: Micky Rourke.

Micky: Being pathetic as usual. By the way, I recorded you epic failing everything so everyone could see.

(Everyone in New York laughs at Babe and leave)

Babe: I swear that by the beginning of the morning and until the end of the day, New York City has wronged me for the final time. Now, that I have telekinesis, I can finally get the one thing I always wanted: revenge! New York City, today, I will finally exact my revenge on New York City!

(Babe telekinetically tosses a chair at the ceiling and flies off, laughing evilly)

Trip: Well, now we have these powers we must now-

Bunny: Hey, guys, where's Babe?

Dub: Also, why are there screams of terror coming from Harlem?

(Babe levitates three cars while on a rooftop)

Dub: Babe, how did you get up there?

Babe: Levitation.

Bunny: Come on, Babe, put the car down.

Babe: As you wish.

(Babe drops the car so hard it gets smashed, everyone screams in fear)

Cleaner: Great. Now I got to clean that up.

Babe: You should've stopped annoying me when you had the chance. Dance, New York City! Dance! Mwahahahahaha!

(Babe uses her telekinesis and lifts up a chunk of debris and a lamppost, they start spinning around and they exploded when they crashed into each other)

Babe: Whoopsie. Ahahahahaha!

Woman: She's a madwoman! Somebody help!

Hudson: Right! I'll go find help!

Dub: Hudson, we are the help.

Hudson: Oh. What?

Dub: Aw, let's just go to Harlem and stop Babe!

Babe: Time for target practice.

(Babe telekinetically tosses two cars at the walls)

Man: My car never saw Paris!

Dub: Stop right there, Babe!

Babe: Says who?

Hudson: Says us, the, uh… Guys, what are we called? We need a cool name.

Kenzie: Yeah, like Team Good Guys or Power Posse or Shaker Squad.

Trip: We don't need a name right now. We need to save the people.

Ruthless: We need costumes.

Dub: What?! No.

Hudson and Kenzie: We need costumes!

Babe: Great idea. Let me stop terrorizing these citizens for a sec and whip up a cool supervillain costume.

Dub: Great. Meet back here in ten?

Babe: Sounds like a plan.

(everyone's costumes were shown - Dub has a red and blue mask with glowing antennas and skinny pants with a yellow belt, Trip has a green suit and has white hair with a green mask, Bunny and Ruthless have yellow suits with "B" and "R" on it, Hudson has a blue suit and colorful boots, and Kenzie has a pink suit with a skirt and a headband to cover her forehead)

Trip: Uh, is that a head band, Kenzie?

Kenzie: Is there a problem with that, Trip?

Trip: No, I like it a lot.

Kenzie: Thank you. How nice of you!

(Babe's supervillain costume is the same as Kenzie's but it is black)

Babe: Okay. Is everybody ready to fight now or what?

Trip: Sure are! Also, I like your headband.

Babe: Why, thank you. That's very kind.

(the shaker heroes and Babe stare at each other and the people stare at everyone)

Dub: Shaker fight!

(Dub charges at Babe, Babe picks up several stones and launches one at the team, but Kenzie catches it with telekinetic power)

Dub: Whoa! That came eerily close to hitting me.

(now Babe launches a boulder at Dub, but Bunny catches it)

Bunny: Do your worst, Babe. I don't care at all. (laughs)

(Trip uses his vision through binoculars and sees not too many stones floating)

Trip: Kenzie, the coast is clear.

Kenzie: Roger that.

(Babe notices Kenzie's presence on the rooftop and they both face each other and press their fingers on their foreheads and close their eyes)

Babe/Kenzie: Ohmmmm...

(Kenzie and Babe levitate a series of debris and drop them so hard they crack the floor causing Babe to fall off a building and land on a store roof)

Babe/Kenzie: Ah, it's good to be psychic.

Dub: Way to go, guys. You're doing great. Let's see if we can't take this fight to Lexington.

(Babe lifts of lots of debris while she laughs evilly)

Ruthless: My heat vision is getting blurry!

Bunny: Huh? My clones ain't quite so super. See?

(Bunny makes a clone who immediately faints)

(Babe launches vegetables at Dub until he gets smacked to the ground by a beet)

Dub: I guess she finally beet me. (laughs)

Trip: Dad is hit!

Ruthless: Quick, to the pool to refuel!

(the men make their way to the cooler but Babe tips the cooler over spilling some of the mystery goo and only getting it on Hudson, Kenzie and Trip)

Trip/Hudson: Come on!

Kenzie: Jeez Louise!

(Babe levitates the cooler over her and spills it on herself)

Ruthless: The mystery liquid!

Dub: No!

(Babe launches Smoke bombs at the team)

Ruthless: She's discovered the smoke bombs!

(the bombs explode)

Trip: Retreat!

Babe: I totally rule!

Hudson: Everyone, get out of here! That building is gonna fall!

Kenzie: Don't worry, I'll catch it.

(Kenzie uses her Telekinesis on the building, a loose wire touches a power socket and starts a fire near Fooders)

Man: Help! Fire!

Trip: Hudson, go find a fire extinguisher!

Hudson: On it!

(Hudson uses his super speed and finds a water hose and sprays it on the fire)

Hudson: Yes!

Dub: Does Bunny and Ruthless still have their superpower?

Bunny/Ruthless: No.

Babe: (laughs) And now the grand finale.

(Babe once again lifts a lot of debris and is about to finish off everyone, the fire continues and it starts to rain)

Dub: Nice knowing you guys.

Babe: (laughs) All of New York is helpless against my awesomely awesome power! Today, Lexington! Tomorrow, New York! Tomorrow after tomorrow, the world! Ahahahahahaha!

(Nickelodeon star Kenan Thompson and YouTube personality Lamarr Wilson suddenly on the rooftop)

Lamarr Wilson: Too bad you forgot one thing.

Babe: And what would that be?

Kenan: Normal people aren't helpless!

(Lamarr and Kenan charge at Babe)

Lamarr Wilson/Kenan: Belly Flop!

Babe: Huh? No!

(Babe gets pushed away but levitates near the bank and the debris is free from Babe's telekinesis)

Ruthless: She's in the street next to the Bronx. Trip, this is your time to shine!

Trip: Dude, my plan isn't nearly as cool as Babe's telekinesis.

Dub: Yeah, your plans are laughably pathetic, but you're our only hope. I believe in you.

Hudson: What was your plan anyway?

Trip: Well, it was this: Hudson uses his superspeed to gather all the debris he can and Kenzie uses her Telekinesis to move it to keep Babe distracted and then I shoot her…

Kenzie: Trip, no! We don't wanna hurt Babe!

Trip: With a t-dart!

Kenzie/Hudson: Oh!

Hudson: Wait, how is that a bad idea? That's an awesome idea.

Trip: I don't know. Well, here goes nothing.

(Hudson gathers all the debris he can find)

Hudson: That's all the debris I could find!

Trip: Yes! Kenzie, do your thing!

Kenzie: Gotcha! Hey, Babe! Wanna give this a shot?

Babe: Bring it on, Kenzie!

Ruthless: I can't really see what's going on.

Dub: Wait a minute! Look!

(the debris forms to make it look like Hudson has muscled arms)

Bunny: Cool! Hudson has buff arms!

(Hudson flexes the debris arms while Kenzie and Babe toss the debris around)

(Trip shoots Babe with a t-dart and Babe takes it out and realizes she just got shot with a t-dart and faints and Bunny catches her)

Dub: Guys, you did it!

(the citizens cheer for the shakers)

(Babe comes to)

Babe: Guys, everyone, I just wanna say….sorry I tried to kill you all. Well, I guess it's the slammer for me.

Citizen: Ah, don't worry.

Police Member: We ain't gonna arrest you. You're ten!

Mason: And besides, power can go to your head when you gain it sometimes.

Citizen: And you know, we're sorry we laughed at you.

Micky: I'm not!

Citizens: Boo!

(Micky and his family are run out of town)

Babe: Thank you! Apology accepted, guys! And guys, that arms thingy was the coolest thing I've ever seen!

Kenzie: I guess it was pretty cool, wasn't it?

(The cleaner mops the floor while humming and sees a disturbing mess in the avenue)

Cleaner: Good gracious groceries! Aw. I'm gonna need more mops.

(a drop of the mystery goo lands on his head, the cleaner's hands have turned into mops, he wipes off a tear with one of them and sees what happened to his hands)

Cleaner: Wh…! Wha…! Mop hands! That's perfect!

(The cleaner laughs and starts to skip)


End file.
